


情人節補償

by M_N71526483



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, minewt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N71526483/pseuds/M_N71526483
Summary: Newt毀了昨天的情人節。雖然他知道Minho沒有生氣，但是他決心要做些補償。





	情人節補償

Newt毀了昨天的情人節。雖然他知道Minho沒有生氣，但是他決心要做點補償。

 

Minho下班回家發現家裡燈是全關的，所以當他打開臥室的電燈開關看到有人的時候他嚇了一跳，然後接著看到自家男友的穿著更是讓他的理智直接下線。

Newt坐在床邊，穿著他的襯衫，扣子隨意的扣了幾個大片的白皙皮膚裸露在外。下身沒穿褲子，但是卻穿著黑絲，修長的腿從襯衫下擺延伸出來，黑絲的透膚感讓整個畫面看起來煽情極致。

身為腿控的Minho看到Newt穿黑絲就完全硬了。他現在最想做的事就是直接扯開那雙絲襪然後開始操他的金髮男友。

Newt被Minho炙熱的視線弄得滿臉通紅，他垂下眼簾，「Minho，在那之前我想先說，我很抱歉我毀了情人節⋯嗯，然後，作為補償，今天，你想對我做什麼就做什麼。」

Minho對此皺眉頭，蹲在Newt前面，撥開他額前的碎髮，「Newtie，你不需要做你不願意的事，我也不會強迫你。」

「No, Min. 」Newt傾身在Minho耳邊低語，「I'm your toy tonight. You can do everything you want. (今晚我是你的玩具。你想做什麼就做什麼。)」

 

襯衫早就落地，Minho身上也一絲不掛，阻隔兩人肌膚相親的只有那雙絲襪。喉結、脖子、鎖骨、胸前、背部，吻痕遍佈他的身體，在此同時，他的手被Minho用領帶綁住，壓在頭上。

「寶貝你知道嗎，」Minho在他耳邊喘息，啃咬著他的耳垂，「你穿絲襪真的辣到一個犯規，我真不想把它脫掉。」

「但是，它勒的我很不舒服。」Newt扭動身軀，絲襪的褲頭壓著他的襠部，分身漲的難受。

Minho隔著布料親吻他的分身，用舌頭描繪著他的形狀，輕吮冠部，上下舔舐，就這樣隔著絲襪幫Newt口交。Newt感覺自己硬的不像話，想要釋放卻又因為被束縛著而不能稱心，「啊嗯⋯⋯Min⋯⋯把⋯把它脫⋯脫掉⋯⋯嗯⋯」然後Minho停止動作，Newt出聲抗議，接著就聽到布料被撕開的尖叫，Minho把絲襪從他的腳上扯開。

前方的壓力終於走了，Newt感到空氣微涼。接著Minho溫暖潮濕的嘴包含住他開始吞吐，Newt很快的繳械在Minho嘴裡。他的男友把他的精液吞下，在Newt視線還泛白的時候，Minho的一根手指進入他，直直往他的敏感點按壓。

「等⋯等一下⋯⋯我還沒⋯⋯唔⋯」Minho覆上Newt的嘴唇堵上他的抗議，接著是兩根，三根，Minho的手指在Newt的後穴裡攪動，在這樣的攻勢下，Newt感覺他又硬了。接著Minho放開他的舌頭，抽出手指，後穴的空虛旋即被Minho的分身填滿。

Newt咬著唇努力適應疼痛和異物感，Minho鼓勵性的吻著他的脖子，一邊解開他手上的領帶。他開始緩緩的抽動，巨大的分身碾過Newt的每一寸腸道，Newt忍不住滾出喉頭的呻吟，但是這樣的速度無疑是在折磨他，「Min⋯嗯⋯快一點⋯⋯」

「寶貝，你說什麼我聽不見？」Minho停下動作一臉壞笑的看著他。

這傢伙分明是故意的，Newt想。Minho還是掛著那欠揍的笑，擺明了要Newt親口說出那淫穢的話。

Newt已經管不了自尊那種東西了，他滿腦子充斥著慾望，他想要Minho把他搞得一塌糊塗。「I said, (我說，)」Newt沙啞的開口，聲音裡滿是情慾，「Fuck me, HARDER. (用力、操我。)」

「Good boy. (好孩子。)」Minho突然開始快速的抽插，每一下都準確的撞在那令他瘋狂的點上。

「嗯啊⋯⋯哈⋯⋯Min⋯⋯哈⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯」在Minho懷裡的Newt止不住呻吟。漲紅的臉頰、搖搖欲墜的生理淚水、因快感而瞇起的眼睛、微張的薄唇，Minho把眼前的美景淨收眼底，每一下撞擊都比前一下更大力。

 Minho把Newt的腳架上他的肩膀，讓他可以更深入他，Newt的腳趾因為歡愉而蜷起，Minho延著腳趾，小腿、大腿、平坦的小腹一路吻到胸前的兩點，他用舌尖玩弄Newt充血挺立的兩點，再吻上他的頸子，最後回到Newt的嘴唇，Newt的呻吟在他嘴裡化為一陣咕噥。Newt就要到了，他感覺就快攀過通往天堂的高牆。

然後他發現他射不出來。他離開Minho的唇往下看，剛剛綁住他手腕的領帶不知道在什麼時候緊緊的綁在他的分身根部。

「Fuck you⋯」Newt喘著粗氣罵道，他伸手想解開，手卻再次的被Minho壓在頭上，「Minho⋯⋯啊哈⋯⋯」Minho用他粗糙的手磨擦他分身的馬眼，在後穴抽插的動作沒停過。前面束縛住的分身還有後穴被無情的頂弄讓Newt體驗到前所未有的感覺，眼淚不知道何時滑落，嘴巴早就合不攏，在抽抽嗒嗒的啜泣中偶爾傳出一聲變調的尖叫。Newt乾脆放棄抵抗，享受這病態的快感。

Minho俯身下去舔掉留下Newt嘴角的津液還有額前的汗珠。然後舔弄底下的爆著青筋的分身，另一隻沒按著Newt的手玩著囊袋，Newt的分身大幅的抖動，顯然已經到了極限。

Newt覺得他已經失去了語言的能力，連呻吟都沒辦法，爽到快要暈過去了。然後Minho終於解開了領帶的結。Newt的分身顫抖著射出所有愛液，高潮讓腸道夾緊了Minho的分身，他在幾下抽插後也射在Newt體內。Newt被高潮吞沒，就這樣被操到暈過去。

而後Minho在Newt額上印上一個吻，抱著失去意識癱軟的愛人去浴室清理。

Fin.


End file.
